


Knight Guard: Knight and Day

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Grey Skies [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Checkmate in Love, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune is torn between prim and proper early riser, Weiss, and the solitary nightowl, Blake, but they work to finalize their relationship.Knight Guard (White Knight, Knightshade, Checkmate)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: Grey Skies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667851
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune and Weiss stood in RWBY's room, looking about the window. Jaune turned his head to look at Blake reading on her bed.

Weiss: *presses her petite form against him*

Jaune: *wraps his arm around her waist*

* * *

Blake: *pulls Jaune towards the door*

Jaune: *pauses, looking back at Weiss at her desk*

Weiss: I will be quite alright, thank you.

Blake: *pulls Jaune towards the door*

* * *

Jaune and Blake: *walk arm in arm in the moonlight*

* * *

Weiss: *knocks on JNPR's door*

Nora: *opens the door a crack, glaring through*

Weiss: Yes, well, I was hoping the gentleman might be awake?

Jaune (tiredly): Wha... Weiss?..

Nora: I'm sure his Weiss sense is tingling. Leader?

Jaune: *loudly stumbles to the door*

Jaune: Uh... hello?

Weiss (worried): Did I... wake you... by any chance?..

Jaune (obviously lying): Pssh, No. Like seriously. Already awake. Totally awake...

Weiss: Indeed?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: Uh... yes?..

Weiss: Would you care to accompany me on a morning stroll?

Jaune: uh...

Jaune: *snaps awake*

Jaune: Of course!

Jaune: *closes the door*

Jaune: *opens the door, dressed in his uniform*

* * *

Jaune and Weiss: *walk arm in arm in the blushing sunrise*

* * *

Jaune: *sleepily sits on the couch*

Weiss: *moves over to the kitchenette*

Weiss: I do believe you could use some coffee.

Jaune: Oh, good god, yes.

Jaune: *blushes and looks down*

Weiss: *smiles brightly*

* * *

Weiss: *places the coffee on the coffee table and snuggles up to Jaune*

* * *

Jaune: *walks Weiss and Blake to Professor Port's lecture theatre*

Weiss: *kisses Jaune on the cheek*

Blake: *kisses Jaune on the cheek*

* * *

Jaune: *sleeps through Professor Port's lecture*

* * *

Weiss: *places her hand on Jaune's head*

Jaune: *curiously raises his head*

Weiss: *kisses him on the forehead*

* * *

Jaune, Weiss, and Blake: *leave Professor Port's lecture theatre*

Blake: Is it just me, or is Jaune sleeping through more of Professor Port's lectures?

Weiss: *gasps*

Jaune: Huh?

Weiss: *stares at Blake with wide, questioning eyes*

Weiss (to Jaune): If you could excuse us?

Jaune: Uh, yeah?

Weiss: *kisses Jaune on the cheek*

Blake: *kisses Jaune on the cheek*

* * *

Blake: Yes?

Weiss: *elegantly turns on her heels, grabbing Blake's hands, looking her in the eyes*

Weiss: I believe we might be stretching out knight a little thin.

Blake: *curious look*

Weiss: I am... used... to my mornings... you to your evenings... and as much as we enjoy our time with him, we can no longer so selfishly or zealously enjoy our time with him.

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: But... the moonlight... the evenings... the...

Blake: *drops her head and sighs*

Blake: *looks up into her eyes*

Blake: Okay, but your early mornings...

Weiss: *silences her with a kiss*

Weiss: I am not saying one of us is in the right. We are both clearly in the wrong, and we need to come to some sort of mutually beneficial accord.

Yang (walking by): You two are wearing the noodleboy out.

Weiss: *scoff*

Blake: *blushes and looks down*

Yang: *stops*

Yang: Oh!, I thought I was joking.

Weiss: We have... no... until... we have...

Blake: We... haven't taken that step...

Weiss: Shh.

Blake: *solemnly looks up into Weiss' eyes*

Weiss: You cannot possibly be serious?

Yang: *pensively looks between the two*

Yang: I'd love to be a fly on the wall, but I'll leave you love birds alone.

Yang: *walks away*

Weiss (whispering): You... cannot... be... serious?..

Blake (whispering): We - have lived - very different - lives. I have some past sins I want to wash away.

Weiss: *leans her lips into Blake's ear*

Weiss (whispering): With his... ejaculate?..

Blake (whispering): I want to be claimed by someone who will be good for me. My... last one... was not so loving...

Weiss (sharp whispering): Were you...

Blake (soft whispering): I wasn't... I was fooled... tricked... which might even be worse... because I did not... could not... fight back against it...

Blake: *sad, gutteral groan*

Weiss: *pulls Blake in for a powerful hug*

* * *

Weiss and Blake: *pull apart, starting into each other's eyes*

Weiss: Before... if... we...

Blake: *puts her fingers on Weiss' lips to silence her before letting go*

Weiss: I will have to know, that what we do, we will carry with us for the rest of our lives. Through joy and sorrow, through peace and conflict...

Blake: *puts her fingers on Weiss' lips*

Blake: That sounds awefully like...

Weiss: *nervously looks down*

Weiss: It does...

Blake: *lifts Weiss' head and stares deep into her eyes*

Blake: You're certain?

Weiss: I've never been more uncertain... but despite my heart's perturberance, I've never been more at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/623166491142012928/knight-guard-knight-and-day-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

*knock on the door*

Jaune: *opens the door*

Weiss: Could we come in?

Jaune: Uh, yeah?

Jaune: *turns around as Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha walk out of the room*

Nora: *winks on her way by*

Jaune: Uh... huh?

Weiss and Blake: *walk passed him into the room*

Weiss and Blake: *sit on Pyrrha's bed*

Weiss: If you could, please, close the door and come sit with us.

Jaune: *closes the door and walks over, sitting on his bed*

Jaune: Um?

Weiss: If you please?

Jaune: *sits quiet*

Blake: It would probably be easier if we just say it.

Weiss: *blushes and looks down nervously*

Blake: We want to bring this to the next level.

Jaune: What level?

Weiss: *SSCCOOFFFF!!*

Weiss: *sits up, but is still blushing so strongly that she has to look back down*

Jaune: Did you want to meet my family or something?

Weiss: *looks up with a shocked look*

Blake: *stares into his eyes*

Jaune: Uh?..

Weiss and Blake: *shake their heads*

Weiss: I am... agast...

Jaune: Good.

Weiss and Blake: *shocked look*

Jaune: I've got seven sisters...

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Jaune: then?..

Weiss: How could we possibly?..

Blake: *kisses Weiss*

Weiss: *kisses back*

Weiss and Blake: *look into each other's eyes*

Weiss and Blake: *look at Jaune*

Weiss: *elegantly stands up and walks over to Jaune, leaning her face to his*

Jaune: *nervously leans forward, but pauses*

Weiss: I promise I won't bite.

Blake: I might.

Weiss: *shocked glare at Blake*

Jaune: *leans towards Weiss, until he's an inch away*

Jaune (sensuous whisper): If you promise not to bite.

Weiss: *turns towards him, shyly blushing*

Jaune: *kisses Weiss*

Weiss: *melts into Jaune's arms*

Blake: *leans over Weiss' shoulder*

Jaune: *kisses Blake*

* * *

Jaune: *lays on the bed, with the girls laying with their heads on his shoulders*

Jaune: The next level was pretty awesome.

Blake: I hate to break it to you, but this wasn't the next level

Jaune: Uh... wha?..

Weiss: I believe this conclusively proves that men only want one thing.

Jaune: What thing?

Weiss: *sighs*

Blake: This is so adorable.

Blake: *sits up*

Blake: *looms over top of Jaune*

Blake: We want to fuck you.

Jaune: *coughs*

Weiss: You are so strong and warm and...

Blake (looking down at him): You make our life so bright.

Weiss: *sits up, looking down at him*

Weiss: So bright that we want to spend it with you.

Jaune: Is that? I couldn't... with a girl... unless I thought... so we can?

Weiss and Blake: Yes.

* * *

Jaune: *knocks on RWBY's door*

Yang: *answers the door*

Jaune: *kneeling*

Yang: I suppose that's not for me.

Jaune (questioning look): They're not here?

Yang: You seem to know their schedules better than I do. Whatever, get in here.

Ruby: *looks over from her hanging bed*

Ruby: What's up?

Yang: It's THE day.

Ruby: What day?

Yang: The big day. The same day dad did back in the day. Oh, man, didn't see this coming.

Ruby: What - coming?!

Jaune: When do you expcct them?..

Yang: he-he-he-he... yeah...

Jaune: What?

Ruby: It's a secret!

Yang: Maybe not the best to be shouting.

Jaune: Okay... I... kind of... have to... talk to them?..

Yang: Yeah, it's a tough one. Alright, you wait here. Ruby and I will go "practice" by the fountain. We message Ladykiller when they come back, so he can get ready.

Ruby: Get what ready?

Yang: *wide eyed*

Yang: This is going to be good.

Ruby: You guys promise to let me see?

Jaune: That... would work out...

Yang: Oh, you'll see.

Jaune: Not sure I like that look?

Yang: What look?

Jaune: Like... the cat that cat the canary?

Yang: *intense stare*

* * *

Weiss: *opens the door to RWBY's dorm, and pauses, hand held over her agape mouth*

Blake: What's up?

Blake: *looks over Weiss' shoulder and pauses*

Blake: *bow twitches*

Jaune: *kneeling on the ground, holding up a jewerly box in each hand*

Jaune: *wobbles a bit, rebalancing himself*

Jaune: *awkward smile*

Blake: There's no way...

Weiss: I dare say it is entirely - possible - to be what we think it is.

Jaune: *awkward smile*

Blake: *pushes past Weiss and dashes into the room*

Weiss: *uses her glyph to launch her into the room*

Weiss and Blake: *land in front of Jaune*

Jaune: *crosses his arms, offering to the ring to each girl*

Weiss: *mouth agape*

Blake: *leans towards the ring*

Blake: *taps the ring with her hand*

Blake: Are you serious?!

Jaune: Will you girls do me the honour of... okay... I don't know... I guess we can't get married, but...

Blake: *tackles Jaune with a hug*

Weiss: *coughs*

Jaune and Blake: *look up at Weiss*

Jaune: *pulls Weiss into him*

Blake: *wraps her arm around Weiss, squeezing her between them*

Ruby, Yang, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha: *watch from the doorway*

Yang: Pretty sure you're supposed to do something else with those rings.

Weiss and Blake: *pull away and kneel in front of him*

Weiss and Blake: *hold out their hands, fingers stretched out*

Jaune: *puts a ring on Weiss' finger*

Jaune: *puts a ring on Blake's finger*

Weiss and Blake: *glomp Jaune*

Ruby: Now now?

Yang: Now we leave them alone, and let them show Jaune what presents they got him.

Yang: *throws a pair of shopping bags in the room and closes the door*

Yang: So, who's up for a movie?

* * *

Jaune: *turns away from the corner to see Weiss and Blake in lingerie*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orignally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/623257094436569088/knight-guard-between-knight-and-day-part-ii) tumblog.


End file.
